


Squeeze

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Dark Luke, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Manipulation, Misuse of the Force, Virginity Kink, disturbing undertones, messed up, srsly this has some disturbing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was Leia's first. Now he's Rey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Star Wars Kink Meme prompt [here](http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=800842#cmt800842):
> 
> _'Dark!Luke unless you can find a way otherwise._
> 
> _Luke remembers what it was like being Leia's first. Easing in was such a tight fit. Now he's going to be Rey's first and he can't wait to feel that squeeze again.'_
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This version of Dark!Luke is more subtly dark than, say, the way I write Sidious, but this is still some messed up shit. In a way, **_it's worse._**  
>  **Warning for extremely dubious consent** because of the blatant mind and emotion manipulation.

Luke had left the med-bay as soon as possible after Leia kissed him. Han was avoiding both of them, up to his eyeballs in the _Falcon’s_ insides, so Luke had taken a more direct route to her quarters than he might have otherwise. It wasn’t far – Echo base was cramped, largely by necessity – hundreds of bodies crammed together in narrow corridors and closet-sized rooms were a much more efficient heat generator than anything the Alliance could rig up. So when found her bundled up in her quarters in Echo base, shivering, it was easy to slide in next to her on her bunk, to wrap the smelly blanket around them both, to pull her in close.

Leia was shaking on the inside, too. With her head tucked under his chin, her legs tangled with his, so tense, she’d taken Luke into her mind as easily as breath. His pale, bleeding face and stiff half-frozen limbs looped around and around her thoughts. 

_Almost lost you…_

Luke twined his presence around her fear, stroked it, and sent it spinning into _certainty,_ filling her up with a picture of his broken, bleeding body, crushed in the cockpit of his speeder. 

He threw in Han’s corpse as an afterthought.

_Going to lose them both -_

He hid his smile in her hair as Leia’s control shattered, laughing to himself as she fumbled with the ties on his tunic, pulling him on top of her.

He took his time, because that’s what you’re supposed to do. He opened her tunic slowly, warming her with his breath and mouth. Leia threw off the top layer of blankets when her breathing grew hoarse and sweat beaded between her breasts. She came as soon as he cupped her mound, eyes wide with shock, so he figured he should ask.

“Have you – have you ever done this before?” he asked, keeping his eyes wide, and a little wet, relaxing his face and lips. He was pretty sure that it was what ‘worry’ looked like. He’d been practicing in the mirror for days. _The voice might be a little off, though…_

He’d been waiting for this for far too long. 

“No…” It was quiet, a shuddering admission of weakness, one that in that moment she could only imagine giving to the golden man above her, gazing down with such passion and care. Her mind was full of blue eyes and soft skin, and the half-alarming hardness pressed into her thigh. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, cupping her face gently, just as he pressed the heel of his hand over her entrance. And if there was just a _thread_ of the Force in his voice, well, so what? She was already dripping, had come virtually untouched, had clearly wanted him since she kissed him. Just a _loosening…_ No harm done.

She shook her head, bit her lip. Luke smiled, bent lower, drew that lip into his mouth, savoring her gasp. 

“Just – Just tell me if anything – “ He put a little tremor in his voice. Leia gathered herself, pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I don’t want to hurt you...”

“You won’t.”

Leia was not a large woman. Luke could almost span her waist with his hands. He opened her slowly, shuddering when her cunt sucked him in to the knuckle. It took so long to fit even one finger inside, so much kissing and tongue, and a little touch of teeth, but finally she gripped his ass and pulled him forward. 

He slicked up the rim carefully, shaking as he felt the hymen stretch.  
He pressed the head of his cock at her entrance, rolling his hips, waiting until Leia’s desire was snapping against the ache, and pressed in. 

Thirty years later, the memory still got him hard.

*

He was in Rey’s mind the second she stepped off the _Falcon._ The girl was a scavenger, a life spent with her face in the dirt, hardened by a lifetime of day-to-day survival, yet wrecked by the death of a man she’d known for less than a day. 

Han Solo had treated her with respect, had offered help, in his gruff way. A new life. That was all it took to penetrate her armor. 

_Well then…_

Luke waited until she reached the top of the island, then stood with his back to her, getting a closer look at her mind. It had been a long time since he’d needed to arrange his face. 

_There._

She was bright, earnest, full of excitement spiced with fear. They locked eyes. He stepped in close and wrapped his hands around hers when she tried to hand him his father’s saber.

“It’s yours,” he said. 

Rey flushed and tried to protest, but he drew back his robe and showed her the saber hanging from his belt.

“All Jedi build their own,” he murmured. “But for now…” He turned and headed down the rough stone path. He walked slowly. Soon her heard her following him.

*

She turned up in his bed a month later. It had been a good day. They had gotten up at dawn, meditated, and then hiked to the smooth, white beach on the other side of the island, where she’d demonstrated the vast improvement in her control by throwing up a sandstorm and tracing patterns in the bright air. 

Rey took the first shower in the little outdoor cubicle – fast, as always, thanks to years of habit on Jakku. He waited outside for his turn, shaking the sand out of his shirt, relishing the feeling of sun and air on his bare shoulders. Rey stepped out, her hair dripping, barely decent in a towel. He felt her eyes on him, heard the intake of breath. He kept his back to her and stretched, working out the kinks in his shoulders, pretending not to see her, rather enjoying the version of him that she was seeing. He reached for the drawstring on his pants. 

Rey gulped and walked quickly back to the hut, the towel riding up in the back, leaving little puddles on the rock pathway. Under the stream of cold water, Luke heard her rummaging about in the hut for a time, and then silence. Curious, he let his senses drift toward her –  
He felt rough cloth on skin as she lay back in his sheets, arranging herself just so, her heart fluttering with nervousness, running a hand across her thigh with anticipation. 

Luke shut off the water. He felt Rey listening, her anticipation rising, and took his time, let the burn of half-formed fantasy fill her up. He wrapped a towel around his waist and considered his options.

She’d turned off all the lights except for a little bedside lamp. Rey drew the sheet back as he walked in, arching her back and shifting her legs apart, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of dark, soft hair. She was all tanned, toned limbs and smooth curves, her small, round breasts peaked and firm, nipples tight and flushed, still gleaming with water from the shower. 

Luke swallowed dryly. Her mind was quivering with want. He pulled a robe over himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. She blinked in confusion, quickly followed by a hot rush of mortification. 

“Master – “ she said, jerking the sheet up. “I’m sorry, I – “

“Rey,” he said softly, and reached out to cup her cheek. “Why?” She frowned, her presence fluttering with surprise. 

“I – Well – “ It was Luke’s turn to be surprised as she flooded his mind with sensation. 

_The firm press of his hand over hers, flesh and metal, giving her his father’s saber. A solid chest at her back and warm breath on her neck as he maneuvered her into a proper defensive stance. Meditating at dawn, drawing nearer to his presence every day as she slipped deeper into the Force. His hands braced on the ground beside her head, pinning her beneath him, smirking as she groaned in irritation at losing_ yet another _bout, even as her legs shook and her core flooded with heat._

_The sweat beading on his back and chest as he ran through his morning katas. A tongue tracing his muscles, cleaning him off._

Rey looked him straight in the eyes.

“I want you to be my first,” she said, with quiet conviction. 

Luke couldn’t quite hide his reaction. Sensing it, she leaned forward, let the sheet slip a little, and touched his face.

Another blast of memory, this time a seemingly endless parade of humanoids through Niima Outpost, each more distasteful than the last, all of them either wanting to rob her, kill her, or take her. 

He sent a silent question about her friends in the Resistance – two in particular. She frowned, shaking her head. 

“They’re my friends,” she said out loud. “I don’t – I just don’t see them like that.” 

Luke drew in a shaky breath. 

“Rey, I want you to think about this,” he said. “No arguments,” he said firmly, cutting off her protest. “Take a day. Meditate.” She laughed a little at that. “This is important,” he said quietly. 

“I’m sure _now,"_ said Rey. Luke gripped the mattress hard as she leaned forward and slipped a hand up his thigh. He stood up quickly and headed for the kitchen.

“Meditate,” he said again, and shut the door behind him. She entered the kitchen fully clothed a few minutes later. 

“So that’s a ‘yes’, then?” She sat at the table, hands folded demurely, smiling innocently. He snorted and filled her bowl with soup.

*

Luke spent the day planning. He sent Rey to the other side of the island to practice her katas, where she believed that she was out of range of her Master’s perception. 

Luke had never bothered to correct her.

He listened in as he worked through his own exercises. Rey was still deeply embarrassed, but it was twisted up with the moment he’d stepped in the door and tasted her with his eyes. She wondered what would have happened if she’d spread her legs just a little wider, drawn herself up to press against his side – 

Luke was impressed that she was able to meditate at all. 

He stepped in when she slipped a hand down her pants. 

_That won’t do._ He snatched the thread of arousal away, slid disappointment into her as her finger circled her entrance.

 _It won’t be enough. Wait._

It felt like her own idea. While Rey’s skill had improved dramatically since her arrival, she had yet to detect him in her mind unless he wanted her to, or to learn to recognize the edges of her emotions. She threw herself into her exercises, trying to block out the ache between her thighs. 

Luke stepped away from her mind, and concentrated on working the edge off of his own tension.

He’d gone too slow with Leia, giving her three fingers and an orgasm before he entered her, and even then…The tip had barely fit. He’d almost come from the _clench_ – it had taken all his discipline to feed her inch by inch. Every second had been worth it when she took him up to the root.

He wanted more from Rey. He’d kiss her until she panted, touch her until she begged, but he’d open her with his cock. 

Luke prodded gently at Rey’s shivering, half-acknowledged need to be _stretched,_ drew out a well-worn memory of her catching him sleeping in the nude, and filled in some…details. 

She should know what to expect.

*

They talked of normal things when the sun was low and Rey returned for dinner. Leia had forwarded a message to Rey from the ex-stormtrooper Finn, just a quick ‘hello’, and a not-very-subtle invitation to visit, as well as a postscript from Poe Dameron, pleading for her help in the training ring. Apparently Finn had been ‘kicking all the asses’ in hand-to-hand training with Black Squadron and Poe was now convinced that they’d need Jedi backup if they were going to beat him. 

“We’ll be headed there soon,” said Luke. “In a few weeks,” he said. Rey smiled. 

“It’ll be good to see them,” she said. She wiped her mouth and stood.  
“I’m going to have a shower.”

“Don’t be long,” he said, catching her eye. Rey blushed and headed outside. 

He waited for her this time, albeit under the covers. He reached for her as she bathed, focusing her attention on the warm water, working the tension out of her muscles. He cracked open his shields, showing her enough of his mind to confirm that, yes, he wanted her too, wanted to be as close as he could.

He was on his side, his back to the door when he heard her come in. Her presence ghosted over him, uncertain, nervous. He turned toward her, smiled carefully. 

“Master,” she whispered, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Rey.”

Luke gestured. Her towel dropped to the floor. 

He drew her down into the sheets, his hands gentle, twining in her hair, ghosting over her collarbone. He leaned over her, just close enough for her to feel his heat. She jumped as he stroked her check with the back of his hand. They locked eyes. Rey’s fingers knotted in his hair. 

_Yes._

The first kiss was gentle, just a brush of his lips, then a slow slide and press of tongue and teeth as she parted her lips. He delved deep, claiming her, slowly leaning downwards until his chest hovered just above her breasts. Rey moaned and tugged him lower, pulling him flush against her, her senses full of his smell, his skin, his mouth on her and it wasn’t enough. 

Luke got the message, breaking off the kiss and sliding lower, taking a flushed, painfully hard nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue until she was shaking. He kneaded the other, alternately soft and rough, marveling at every shiver and soft cry. _So sensitive._

He trailed his hand lower, moving with firm intention, still teasing her skin, giving her hip a reassuring squeeze when her breath caught.  
He parted her legs and leaned forward, kissing her again, shifting her hips until his thigh was pressed to her groin. Rey gasped, her thighs quivering, instinctively grinding into him. Luke groaned into her mouth as she rocked against him, wet on his thigh, lips flushed and spread wide. _Not long now._

He brushed his knuckles against her clit, and she was gone, crying out as her thighs shook and clutched at him, rolling her hips, desperate for more friction. She groaned as he pulled back, the aftershocks shaking through her. _Closer – I need -_ Luke leaned back and spread her wider, kneeling between her legs, kneading her thigh gently until she came back to herself. 

Luke thanked the Force for his training as he grasped the base of his cock, staving off the loss of control as he drank in the sight before him – the beautiful young woman sweating into his sheets, eyes blown out with desire, spread wide open before him, flushed, dripping cunt aching to be filled. 

“Rey?” he murmured, leaning forward, brushing a tendril of hair back from her face. She surged up and kissed him, her mind on fire. 

“Do it,” she hissed. “Now.”

Luke made a sound halfway between a groan and a growl. He leaned back and took his cock in hand, the other delving between her folds, coating his fingers - _Force, she’s wet_ \- and then using it to slick himself up from head to root. Her heart sped up as he pumped his cock, her mind full of how it just barely fit in his hand, how he squeezed it tight, making sure the head was good and wet, dripping with _her._ Thoughts of _there is no way that is going to fit_ warred with the need to be filled until she screamed.

He traced a finger across her entrance – just a light touch, a pause, a fingertip, getting her measure. Rey growled and grasped his ass, pulling him close. 

_”Now.”_

Luke canted her hips upward and pressed against her entrance, groaning as Rey’s presence _boiled_ in the Force, her awareness shrinking down to the blunt, slick heat circling her cunt, pressing slowly _in_ , stretching her open.

He paused, breathing hard, fingers digging into her hip, clutching the scraps of his control as he pressed against her hymen. Rey’s nails were cutting into his shoulders, heart stuttering at the sting. He flooded her mind with an image of her hips flush with his, of his heat stretching her wide. She tugged him forward. 

Luke eased inside, swallowing her cry with a distracted kiss. He was barely holding on to himself. She was so tight it _burned._ He swore, words he hadn’t uttered in years pouring from his lips as her walls squeezed tight, pulling him in deeper. He was gasping, dizzy when he bottomed out, dimly aware of her legs locking around his waist. 

Then she rocked her hips against his. Luke’s senses sparked to life, and he ground against her, pulling back slightly, groaning as she clenched around him, desire flooding the Force as the pain faded. 

She came again after two half-thrusts, overwhelmed with the stretch, friction, and him, slumping boneless and open, sweat staining his sheets. The squeeze loosened somewhat, and he thrust tentatively. She moaned, clutching his shoulders, and a rush of wetness eased the way. 

“Fuck me apart,” Rey hissed. “Fuck me bloody, Master.”

Luke growled, and obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I still can't believe I wrote this. :O


End file.
